<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power of Love by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263177">Power of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire'>Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path You Choose [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baz loves Simon’s wings and tail, Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Comfort, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Dramatic Simon Snow, Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dreams and Nightmares, Engagement, Fiona is the best aunt ever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Simon Snow, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Holiday Gift Exchange, Holidays, Intimacy, It’s all very mild, Kissing hands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Therapy, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Romantic Fluff, Secret Holiday Gift, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Simon and Baz deserve Happiness, Simon has the support he needs, Snogging, SnowBaz, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Supportive Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, They love each other, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Winter, Winter Solstice, a bit of angst, mention of insecurities, they are happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[Mature] 18+ Simon and Baz.</b>
</p><hr/><p>A nightmare can put so much into perspective. This might be wrong timing, since Simon had already a whole event planned.<br/><br/>But after all struggles both him and Baz have been through, they deserve to get their happy ever after right now.<br/><br/><b>A Secret Holiday Gift for Wolfy.</b><br/><br/>COC 2020 Day 30, DEC 24: Any Way the Wind Blows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Shepard &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Vera, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path You Choose [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020, Winter Holiday Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/gifts">WolfyWordWeaver</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear reader. This fic is a part of <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920541">The Path You Choose</a> Series</b>, however it can be read as a stand alone. This story is an Alternative Universe of the other two fics.</p><hr/><p>Wolfy, this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺<br/><br/>You gave me an amazing prompt - Winter Solstice, that has such a deep personal meaning to me. 💙🥺💙🥺💙<br/><br/>I was so excited and started writing a Wolfstar and a SnowBaz fic that focused on Winter Solstice specifically.<br/><br/>But unfortunately I wasn't able to finish this specific prompt due to what is happening in my real life right now and wrote something else instead.<br/><br/>Wolfy, I’m sorry to have abandoned the other ones and I hope you will still enjoy this fic.<br/><br/>It has a tad of angst in the beginning and is very happy for the rest. Winter Solstice is mentioned but doesn't have a big role in the story.</p><hr/><p>Many thanks and love to my amazing betas and friends Blue <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow">mybluebucketofsnow</a> and Sora <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens">black_tea_blue_pens</a>. 💙</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>SIMON</h1><p>
  <strong>
    <em></em>
  </strong>
  <em>”It’s over,” I say, taking a step away from Baz. We’re at the airport. We've just landed after our trip to America.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes are pools of sadness, but he says nothing. He just looks at me and I can't stand being under his gaze when he looks this heartbroken. It's all wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It's for the best,” I whisper. Or scream, I'm not sure anymore. ”I need you to leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's better off without me, we both know this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baz starts to say something, but I can't hear it. My heart is broken and it can't be mended any more. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I see him on the street and run towards him. But it's not Baz, or maybe it is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Simon Snow,” he speaks so calmly and my heart stops, it breaks more now than that day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Baz, I'm so sorry I told you to leave,” I call after him even though it's not him anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s a stranger, his eyes are pools of nothingness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You won't ever come back, will you?” My voice echoes inside my own mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know the answer already because that's not him. Baz left where there is no coming back from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Don't leave, Baz,” I scream into the void of my own heart.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I wake up screaming and disoriented. </p><p>“Baz!” I yell after him, hoping he is here, that he is real.</p><p>“<em>Simon</em>,” a familiar voice reaches me and I feel a set of cold hands ghost up my shoulders.</p><p>“<em>Baz—</em>“ I say, wanting to explain but not quite sure I can. “<em>You’re here.</em>”</p><p>“I am.” His breathing shudders and his voice is breaking up. “I’m here, love.”</p><p>My hands find his face in the dark and I map it up, moving up towards his hair and comb my fingers through it, trying to calm myself. </p><p>“Don’t leave me,” I whisper, pressing myself into him, my face into his, holding him close. “Even if I tell you to do it — <em>don’t</em>.”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise,” his voice comes out soft and worried at the same time. “It was just a bad dream.”</p><p>“It was just a bad dream,” I repeat, still clinging to him, never wishing to let go. “Stay.”</p><p>Baz moves his arms over my shoulders, holding me closer, tight, almost painful. I need that right now.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, not ever,” he whispers and kisses my cheek.</p><p>We lie like this with me nuzzled into him, my head on his chest, our limbs entangled. My tail coils around Baz’s calf, my wings cover us both in my fruitless attempt of protecting us from my nightmare. </p><p>Slowly, I start coming back to reality. </p><p>My reality is Baz and the life we’ve built for ourselves, separately and together. And it's all good, <em>so</em> good. </p><p>“What day is it?” I ask, still not fully awake. </p><p>“It’s just over midnight,” he says, his hand reaching for my cheek and he traces it, featherlight with his fingertips. “It’s Winter Solstice, love.”</p><p>“Okay,” I clear my throat and try to think.</p><p>The decoration lights must be on in the living room, I'm noticing the sliver of light under the doorframe. I remember us leaving the Christmas lights on. </p><p>There's not much sound. I suppose everyone is asleep. </p><p>All I hear besides my own and Baz’s breathing is the wind howling outside. No doubt the storm has picked up and we will be snowed in by morning. </p><p>Truthfully, I wouldn't want it any other way. </p><p>We both have two weeks off and all I want is to spend them together. Right here in our flat. </p><p>Possibly taking a walk in the woods or building a snowman outside. Then I’ll get to warm him up with hot chocolate with whipped cream and my body heat afterwards. (Preferable while we're naked and he's licking said whipped cream off of me.)</p><p>“Do you want some water?” he asks and I shake my head.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I swallow, nervous but sure of what I want to do.</p><p>“I need to get something from the nightstand,” I mumble and untangle myself from Baz, reaching for the drawer and putting on the night lamp. (My tail is still around his calf, I'm not letting go of Baz unless I have to.)</p><p>This isn’t how I was planning to do this. I've booked a table at a cosy place that Baz and I love. There was a prepared speech too. Took me months to write it, putting my feelings into words. </p><p>Winter Solstice isn't necessarily the day for engagement either. But it is the day to welcome inevitable change. </p><p>Nothing has ever gone as I planned. I have no magic, but a tail and a pair of wings. I'm okay with that now. </p><p>Therapy helped, and Baz did as well.</p><p>He loves me for who I am. I love him too, all of him — vampire, mage, (overdramatic snob not excluded).</p><p>Being with Baz is the greatest choice I've ever made and I need him to know that. </p><p>I sit close by him and reach after his hand. He takes it, a warm smile colours his lips. I want to kiss him and tell him <em>everything</em> I feel.</p><p>“Baz, let me say this first,” I start, holding the tiny box in one hand and his hand in the other. He nods without saying a word. “I love you, I think I always did, since the beginning.”</p><p>His eyes are focused on mine, all serious as he is letting me speak. </p><p>I know that I can stumble over my words and Baz will still listen and try to understand. He's always attentive.</p><p>However, I do want to do this right, to do <em>something </em>right.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be happy anywhere without you,” I repeat his words. They have been ringing in my ears since that day on the beach in California.</p><p>Baz says nothing, but another smile appears on his lips.</p><p>“What I am trying to say is that I want to <em>always</em> be with you, I want to spend my life with you, Baz,” I continue, brushing his knuckles with my fingers. “You are the path I chose and I’d choose you through a thousand deaths, I’d choose you through <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>I’m not sure he expected this, because when I open the box and hold it towards him, his eyes widen for just a split second.</p><p>“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, I’ve been your terrible boyfriend for a while now,” I speak calmly despite the nerves ragging in my heart. </p><p>I’ve never done something like this before — putting myself first. Because choosing Baz is just that — ensuring my own happiness. Something I never thought I deserved.</p><p>Baz’s hand tightens on mine, his eyes still serious and worried or perhaps unsure. </p><p>Does he know what I am about to do? Or is he still expecting catastrophe on each turn? </p><p>I am done with that — the emergencies and chaos can stay with other people. I am ready for <em>peace</em>. </p><p>“Would you give me the greatest honour of having me as your terrible husband?” I finally ask and watch my boyfriend, hopefully fiance within a few moments, start crying right in front of me. </p><p>I wrap my arms around him, still clutching the box, and kiss his hair.</p><p>“Yes, Simon,” I hear his soft whisper. “A thousand times, yes.”</p><p>Tears start running down my cheeks too. (I must have been more nervous than I thought.)</p><p>I kiss Baz then. His cheeks and his lips, I kiss him until we are both out of breath, panting and crying.</p><p>“We should probably put the rings on,” I suggest, as we lie in each other’s arms, the ring box next to us.</p><p>“I suppose so,” he says, cocking his eyebrow at me. “Will you do the honour or should I?”</p><p>“We do each other,” I suggest and blush. </p><p>That’s not how I meant it of course. </p><p><em>Later</em>, I think and don’t have to say it out loud. I can see a soft dusty pink blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>We’ve been physical with each other much more recently. It's all good, letting each other be this close, feeling him inside me, around me, simply <em>feeling</em> him. </p><p>It's incredible but also new. </p><p>At times I still feel embarrassed for being turned on, for <em>wanting</em>. Not because it's Baz. It's me. </p><p>Believing that I deserve and am allowed to love and to want is a difficult uphill road. (I've gotten better at it, though.)</p><p>I open the box and get our rings out. It's a simple design, rosé gold. </p><p>”They are beautiful,” Baz murmurs softly and excited, his eyes sparkle with amazement. ”Is that...” </p><p>”It's your mum’s ring. Fiona helped to spell it bigger. And to choose a second matching one,” I confess sheepishly and watch my fiancé grin, actually grin at the same time as tears swell in his eyes. </p><p>”I'm not sure I approve of this new friendship you and Fiona formed,” he says because he has to be contradictory. </p><p>As luck has it, I can now read Baz like an open book.</p><p>”We are planning your downfall,” I proclaim, trying not to crack up. </p><p>”Oh I'm sure,” he croaks out, chuckling, ”You two seem like scheming brats.” </p><p>Baz's voice comes out easy and light, his laughter rings through the room, warming my heart.</p><p>I need him laughing and happy.</p><p>”You caught me. What are you going to do about it?” I answer with a coy smile and catch his lips with mine.</p><p>Then I take Baz’s hand, caressing it slowly and glide the ring on his ring finger.</p><p>We’re both grinning. I bring his hand to my lips and place a kiss on his palm and then his wrist, covering him with kisses. </p><p>“I love you,” I say, gazing into his eyes, still tracing his skin with my lips, not getting enough of him.</p><p>“I love you too, Simon,” Baz speaks through a wide smile. </p><p>He rarely did that — smile — through all the years we’ve known each other. But it’s getting better. Baz is allowing himself to be happy, just like I do.</p><p>He takes the other ring from my hand and I have to let go for a moment, letting him slip the ring on my finger. </p><p>It is such a small gesture, putting on a ring, but it means the world to me because it’s <em>Baz</em>. </p><p>Because when I'm with him, I’m exactly who I am and exactly where I want to be.</p><p>“We should elope,” he announces and leans in to kiss my fingers. “To save us the headache.”</p><p>“Won’t be any headache when your aunt spells our heads off,” I say and laugh because Fiona would never forgive us. “We can’t leave your aunt out, it’s not safe.”</p><p>I am not exactly joking. </p><p>The truth is, I wouldn’t want to do it without her. Fiona is the only link Baz has left to his mum. And she loves him, and accepts him for who he is. </p><p>That’s why <em>I</em> love <em>her</em>. Anyone who cherishes Baz and sees how precious he is, is important to me.</p><p>“We can bring Fiona along, I suppose,” Baz chuckles, his lips cover my hand in kisses. “Bunce and Shepard too. I wonder if Vera is in any state to travel far.”</p><p>“It seems we are bringing everyone to elope with us,” I grin and chuckle again. </p><p>“We could go somewhere close by and rent a minibus so Vera won’t get carsick,” he mumbles, already stressed, not entirely listening to me.</p><p>So I do the only reasonable thing. I take him by the back of his neck and kiss his worry away.</p><p>“We will figure it out, darling,” I whisper into his mouth and pull him on top of me. ”Right now we are going to tumble around and kiss and be happily engaged.”</p><p>Baz said <em>yes</em> and we have all the time in the world. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>